


Youngster VI

by Inkognito97



Series: The ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi [36]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Delusions, Family, Fear, Gen, Guilt, Healing, Help, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, Malnutrition, Mental Abuse, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Protective Obi-Wan, Serious Injuries, Sith AU, Sith Dooku, Sith Obi-Wan, Sith Qui-Gon, The Force, blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: Sequel to 'Youngster V' A Sith Knight and his broken Master... Part 25.6 of 'The ABC of Obi-Wan'





	

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters or places.
> 
> Also, every mistake is my own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. ^^

Youngster VI:

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi was not in a good mood. That much would have been obvious, even if his eyes had not turned golden in color. The ginger haired man was currently sitting aside from everybody else – ‘everybody’ included only Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Commander Cody and Captain Rex – in a secluded area of their small ship. His expression was grim and he was leaning forward in his seat, elbows resting on his knees and fingers crossed before his mouth. His two thumbs rested under his chin and held his head in place. Golden eyes were unfocused, staring at nothing in particular, but every time you turned to look at them, it felt like they were looking right into the deepest parts of your soul, at least that is what Anakin thought and he knew he was not the only one feeling this way.

Ahsoka had outright refused to go over her Grandmaster to tell him that food was ready, so it was left to do for Anakin, since the two clones were flying the ship and keeping an eye on the radar. Rex and Cody had only joined their little trip so that it would look like a real mission. The official version was, that Anakin and Obi-Wan were travelling to Mandalore to help settle a small disagreement between the duchess and the senator of Naboo. The truth was, there was absolutely no conflict between the two women, in fact they understood each other very well and had become very good friends, almost inseparable. Their actual goal was Dooku’s personal mansion – more like a palace, from the pictures Anakin had seen – to help the man with Qui-Gon. Apparently the long haired Sith Master was not responding well to his former Master’s presence and every time somebody – that included droids – tried to approach him to help him, he would fall into a panicked state.

Dooku had contacted his Grandapprentice in the small hope that at least he could get through the fog around Qui-Gon’s mind. It would not be easy, even Obi-Wan had said so, but here they were now, on a small transport, having lied to the Council and travelling to Serenno.

Anakin sighed, sometimes he wished that Obi-Wan was still the rule loving Jedi Master he had got to know. In the next moment he quickly erased that wish again. He loved THIS Obi-Wan even more than the Jedi one. This Sith Obi-Wan, was able to understand and guide him differently. He could teach him things that actually helped, like accepting his emotions instead of letting go of them. This Obi-Wan felt more like a father than the previous one.

 

Without any hesitation now, did the young Jedi Knight grab the tray on which Ahsoka had put a few eatable things and with that in hand, did he walk over to his former Master.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin hesitantly tried, not knowing if the other male would even take notice of him.

Slowly, very slowly, did golden eyes focus on him, “Anakin.” He lowered his hands so that they were resting on his lap.

Said Jedi released a breath, he had not even realized that he was holding his breath in the first place. “We, that means Ahsoka and I, thought you might like to eat something. You know, so that you have all the energy you can get, before…” he let the sentence trail off, unwilling to think about what would await them.

Obi-Wan’s eye did never leave Anakin’s, but it was clear that the Sith was contemplating over what had been said to him. “That is… very kind of you,” an accented voice eventually said slowly, “but I do not think that I am able to stomach anything right now.” The answer was honest and Anakin appreciated this. He sat the tray away and kneeled at the older male’s feet, golden eyes following his every move.

“It’s going to be alright, I know it. I… I’ve seen it.” That was true. During his brief nap that he had previously held, he had seen a future with Qui-Gon and himself flanking Obi-Wan, who was obviously in a very important position, at least Anakin had read that out of his vision. Ahsoka had been there too, as well as a lot of other familiar faces.

A small smile played around Obi-Wan’s mouth, “I thank you for your confidence, young one. This has always been a trait in you that I envied.”  
“There is no need for that Master, you can always borrow some from me,” the blond held himself a little higher.

A low chuckle escaped the bearded man, “I’ll do my best to remember that.”

A comfortable silence settled between the two of them and at one point, even Ahsoka joined the two older males. She had knelt right next to the chair Obi-Wan was currently occupying and she even allowed the Sith to pat her head affectionately.

“Will you eat now, Master?” the Togruta asked hesitantly.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment, an amused smile appeared on his features. He huffed and lightly shook his head. “Very well, but not much.”

The Padawan beamed up at him and hurried to comply, before the ginger haired Force user could change his mind once more. She handed him a biscuit, which he actually accepted. It was not much, but at least he HAD eaten something. Both Jedi knew that this was more than he had done since their little trip had started. They guessed that it was due to Qui-Gon’s condition and Anakin, as well as Ahsoka, knew that the only thing they could do now, was to wait and to offer comfort and help wherever and whenever Obi-Wan needed it.

* * *

Serenno was a beautiful planet, decided Ahsoka. The landscape they had seen while flying above it, were beautiful and looked as if they were not touched at all. Even the cities were beautiful in their own way, they were definitely different from Coruscant. It was clear that the planet was rich and now Dooku’s complete attitude and behavior made sense, especially if he was the Count and ruler of such a wealthy planet.

“I am sure Master Dooku would be very delighted to show you around and to tell you about his home,” an all too familiar voice sounded right behind the young Padawan.

Ahsoka slightly jumped at the Sith’s voice, she had not heard, let alone felt, him coming. She hummed, “I am not sure that my Master would approve.”

A hand landed on her shoulder, “He could join you…” Obi-Wan hesitated, “who knows, perhaps we ALL could use the distraction.” Ahsoka was not completely sure, who was included in ‘all’. Surely he had meant Cody and Rex as well, but the way he said it… Ahsoka somehow doubted that he had included himself and his Master.

“I would like that,” she still felt a little bit uneasy about Dooku and the Sith, but she was learning quickly, because her determination was strong and so was her trust in her Grandmaster.

Obi-Wan sent her a soft smile, his blue-green eyes glistening strangely in the light, but the female Togruta had no time to analyze it any further, for Cody just announced that they were about to land.

“Let’s go,” Obi-Wan suggested and Ahsoka nodded, before following close behind her Grandmaster.

 

Dooku looked as regal as ever, as he was waiting on the landing platform. His hands were behind his back and his posture was straight and almost tense. His face was completely rid of emotions. He was the complete contrast to a certain bald and pale Sith assassin, who stood next to him. Asajj looked bored and quite out of place in such a glorious surrounding, but she did not seem bothered in the slightest.

Her face split into a huge grin as soon as Obi-Wan had walked down the ramp and she had almost immediately run forward to greet him. A bearded kiss was placed on her cheek in greeting, which the female Sith in training returned.

“Hello my dear Obi-Wan,” she grinned.

“Hello Asajj, I trust that you are well?”

“As always,” she stepped out of the embrace and turned to greet the Jedi and clones, who were now also descending the ramp of their transport. Meanwhile the ginger haired Sith had walked ahead, before he stood right in front of Count Dooku.

“Master,” Obi-Wan bowed his head in greeting.

“Welcome, I hope your trip was well?” the white haired male wanted to know.

The smaller of the two barely kept himself from grinning, “Of course.” It was good to see his Grandmaster again, even though the two of them sometimes clashed and even though Dooku had hurt his dear Padawan all those time ago.

“It is good to see you,” Dooku said exactly what Obi-Wan just had thought. There was a soft expression deep in his eyes, hidden for all those, who did not know what to look for.

“I just wish the situation wasn’t so dire,” answered the younger Sith.

“Indeed,” he sounded sad as well, “Shall we?”

“Lead the way.”

* * *

“Do you think Master Obi-Wan is alright?” Ahsoka couldn’t help but ask.

“I don’t know Snips, but I trust and believe in him,” Anakin answered.

Ever since their brief meeting with Dooku and the healers, hadn’t they heard from Obi-Wan. The ginger haired man had simply listened to everything that was offered to them – which was not really much – and then decided to take matters into his own hands, without any droids or healers with him and Qui-Gon. Quite a feat if you considered that Qui-Gon had apparently almost killed two healers in his delusion and fear.

“Obi-Wan is capable, if there is someone in the galaxy, who can help my old apprentice, then it is he.” Dooku had also remained seated in the great dining hall. He too was waiting for any sign or word of either Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon. The healers had long since left. They had not been pleased at all, when Obi-Wan had told them – in a polite manner of course – that they could all go to hell.

“I just hope, not only for Qui-Gon’s sake, but for Obi-Wan’s as well, that it isn’t too late already.” Anakin couldn’t help but state. He feared the worst for ALL of them, if Qui-Gon was beyond help.

An uncomfortable and tense silence settled between the room’s six occupants. Nobody said a word, nobody made a sound. Rex and Cody were having a silent conversation just by looking at each other, Ahsoka was playing with the hem of the tablecloth, Ventress was polishing her lightsabers and Anakin just stared around the hall. Eventually Dooku cleared his throat, all eyes were on him, even though HE just looked at Anakin.

“About Geonosis…”

* * *

Meanwhile Obi-Wan Kenobi had vanished into the room his Grandmaster had assigned him. It was larger than what he was used to, also more comfortable. It wasn’t like he hadn’t stayed here before, Qui-Gon and he had often visited Dooku. Before he had been kidnapped by the Jedi, Obi-Wan had actually lived here. Serenno was his second home, his first one was and would forever be, Qui-Gon Jinn.

The ginger haired man sighed and discarded his usual Jedi tunics in favor of something more comfortable without any armor. In the end he settled for a dark pair of pants and for a black T-shirt. He also decided to wear a pair of black gloves, just in case that his former Master could not stand the contact of skin on skin. Almost everything he owned that was here, was dark and black. Dooku preferred darker colors and since he was the one, who had always made sure that both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were equipped, their things were to the Count’s tastes. ‘to the Count’s tastes’ was perhaps a little bit too much, but at least Dooku had decided that they all should wear dark colors, they were Sith after all.

Another sigh escaped the bearded man. He was not sure if he was the right man for the job. From what he gathered of the healers, Qui-Gon was not… well, not Qui-Gon anymore. He was a broken wreck, ruled by fear that torture and abuse had caused. It was a wonder that he was still alive, let alone able to do and feel anything at all.

“I guess there is just no other way,” the Sith mumbled to himself. He sent a last longing gaze to the comfortable bed with the wine red duvet cover and escaped his room. He could rest and forget about the whole world later, Qui-Gon came first.

 

When Obi-Wan entered the room in which his Master was held, he stopped dead in his tracks. The room was bright, that was nothing unusual. Unusual was that the room’s occupant was not there. His bed was untouched and there was no real sign of life except the dent in the wall. The healers had said that it was from a droid that Qui-Gon had smashed into it. Obi-Wan had to admit that he was impressed by the strength his old Master still held, despite being still cut from the Force. The healers had refrained from taking off the suppressor without the assistance of another Force user. They never even got that far, with the way the long haired Sith was behaving. Actually, they had done nothing more than to feed him and started to treat a few of his injuries with bacta, because as soon as Qui-Gon had woken up, he had reacted violent.

Obi-Wan took another step forward. He closed his eyes and connected with the Force. He first made sure that the door behind him was firmly locked, then he sent out a gentle wave to locate his former Master.

Qui-Gon Jinn was actually hiding in the fresher. If the place gave him comfort or was just the only way out of the room he had awoken in, was not clear to Obi-Wan, but it didn’t really bother him either. He loudly stepped forward. It would do him no good to startle the man on top of all.

“Qui-Gon,” he called out and knocked against the closed door that lead to the fresher. From the inside came a whimpering sound. “Master, it’s me… Obi-Wan.” Again his only answer was a whimper.

Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose and slightly quirked his mouth in disgust. What had those monsters done to his beloved Master? Deciding that he had to take the next step, he knocked once more. “Qui-Gon, I am coming in now.” He waited a few seconds after he had spoken, before he slowly pushed the door open. The man inside the fresher immediately scrambled back against the wall. It was a horrible parody of their previous encounter. But at least Obi-Wan now understood why Qui-Gon was hiding in here. The fresher was mostly dark, the lamps were shut off. The light would hurt his eyes, especially after spending months in the darkness.

Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and dimmed the light in the actual room. Only then did he allow himself to kneel down to be one eye level with the distraught man. It might calm him down a bit.

“Father… it’s me, Obi,” he tried again and this time, the frightened man actually reacted. For the briefest of moments did the man’s eyes move to Obi-Wan’s face, before they quickly looked away again. But that simple sign was enough for Obi-Wan. Now he knew that his Master was still in there. He bit his lip in thoughts. His Master, his FATHER was still there, but even though he had just been triggered, there was something that held him back. A sudden idea struck Obi-Wan. What if Qui-Gon had protected himself by locking himself away, leaving a frightened and confused being behind? If that was the case, then the ginger haired Sith knew what to do.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes again and slowly reached out to the collar his former Master was still wearing. Perhaps, if he could give Qui-Gon his Force sensitivity back, he would be able to pull himself out of his self crafted prison. Slowly he opened the Force suppressor inch by inch, carefully making sure that not too much of the Force came back to Qui-Gon at once. Too much would destroy the man for sure and if that were the case, everything would be too late.

Obi-Wan stopped a moment and gave the man a break. He took a peek and saw the cowering form of a tortured soul. Qui-Gon had pulled his knees close to his body and his hands were clutched in his tunics. He was also hunched forward as if he was in a great deal of pain. Then again, he most likely was. Being cut from the Force for this long could do that to you. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan continued.

With every bit of Force sensitivity that came back to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was more aware of the man. At one point, he was actually able to access the bond, he did so only briefly to open it on his part, so that Qui-Gon’s pain could run through him into the Force. The man’s mind had been raped, if he used the bond, it would just feel like another violation.

“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan tried again after enough time of silence. The other man had also moved from his hunched position. He still looked as if he wasn’t quite present though. “Father, can you hear me?”

Blue eyes looked up and this time they stayed where they were. Qui-Gon did not turn to look away, but he didn’t seem to recognize Obi-Wan either. He held out a hand for the older male to take or to touch. It did not surprise the young Sith, when the other man instinctively moved away to avoid the contact.

“I am just here to help you. I am not your enemy. I am Obi-Wan, your apprentice, and your son. Come here,” he cooed, but it did not help either. Obi-Wan suddenly realized that he would not get Qui-Gon out of his shell by being nice and supportive. The man needed a firmer hand now, no matter how hard it would hurt Obi-Wan to do so.

The ginger haired male took his hand back. He stretched the muscles in his back and neck a little, blue eyes following his every move. Not that it would help him much. The collar lay forgotten on the ground on Qui-Gon’s right. The Force would not help the older Sith either. An almost evil grin appeared on Obi-Wan’s features. Faster than his elder could react in his current state, did he dash forward and grabbed him by his shoulders. He had expected the resistance, but brushed it aside without further ado. He was a fully trained Sith for Force’s sake and he was fighting in a damn war, he could take on one delirious man. The ginger haired male moved his hands from the other’s shoulder in order to grab the man’s thin wrists. Only then did he pull the man up and out of his hiding spot.

“I don’t care if you want this or not, my Master, but this is for the best, trust me.” Of course the older male did NOT trust him. He resisted with all that he got, he even kicked out and Obi-Wan wished that he had NOT gotten rid of his armor and uniform. His mentor’s attacks would leave bruises and they hurt a lot. Still, Obi-Wan kept on pulling until he had the taller man in the room he was supposed to stay in. Only then did he let go. He quickly locked the door to the fresher, not that he would have needed, for his patient stayed exactly where Obi-Wan had dumped him.

During the whole procedure, Obi-Wan had crafted a mental check list and without further ado, he set to work. The light stayed dimmed, he could see well enough without it and it would only hurt Qui-Gon. What also had to hurt were the countless bruises and infected wounds on the other man. The younger Sith removed his Master’s tunic. The man was not responsive. Obi-Wan was not sure if this was a good sign or not. At least he was not Force pushed into the nearest wall. A sharp intake of breath startled the older man, but he quickly calmed again, when Obi-Wan placed his hand on his temple and sent soothing energy through him.

“Don’t worry Master, I’ll take care of you.” In all honesty, he was not as calm as he sounded. His stomach was protesting at the sight that greeted him. It was not only for the ribs that were way too prominent, but also for the seemingly endless injuries. This would take a while and Obi-Wan knew that the only way for him to earn his patient’s trust, was not to hurt him. This could be quite difficult, especially when he would clean the infected wounds, but somehow he would find a way. He had always found a way in the past and he would do so again. This was for Qui-Gon after all, for the man, who had to suffer so much because of him, who had given up his life in order to save that of his apprentice. Obi-Wan blamed himself, he had done so from the first day on and even now. He blamed himself for every single cut, for every pound the man had lost. There was guilt in the young Sith, a lot of it, and he was not yet able to accept any of it. Perhaps he would someday, when Qui-Gon’s condition was better and not so critical anymore, but for now he simply could not accept.

* * *

An hour later and Obi-Wan was still not finished with cleaning and bandaging the worst injuries, but it was clear that Qui-Gon’s body was reaching its limit. The man was shivering, even though the room was heated, and goosebumps started to form on his arms. Without any hesitation, did the ginger haired Sith get the unused blanket from the bed and gently wrapped it around the other’s shivering form. Blue eyes – and did they not look clearer than they did before? – looked up at him. The ginger haired male sat down as well with a sigh. He was cleaning up the mess he had made on the floor with bloody tissues, used towels and other medical equipment. He had been surprised how calm the other man had stayed most of the time. This was certainly not the Qui-Gon the healers had described. Otherwise Obi-Wan himself would most likely be lying in the healers wing now. No, this Qui-Gon was calm, a little distant and… actually snuggling against his back.

Obi-Wan stopped in his movements. He didn’t dare to breathe or to think. Then, a quietly whispered, “Obi,” sounded through the room and the young Sith felt as if a whole planet had been lifted off of his shoulders.

“I’m here,” he whispered right back and turned carefully around. He then draped an arm over Qui-Gon, always on edge and watching how the other male was reacting. He did not react at all. The long haired male was not pulling back, but he was not leaning in closer either. It certainly was not a bad sign.

“Obi,” again barely above a whisper. Qui-Gon hadn’t used his voice in a long time and he would need to get used to it again.

Obi-Wan levitated a cup with clear and nutritious water to him and held the cup so, that Qui-Gon could drink out of it. “Drink,” but there was no reaction. Obi-Wan hummed and took a sip from the fresh water himself. “See, it’s not venomous, it won’t hurt you.” Only then did the older man slightly open his mouth and Obi-Wan was allowed to pour a little bit of the liquid in the other’s mouth. It was not much, most of it came right out again, but it was better than nothing. The fleeing liquid was wiped away with a soft washcloth and Qui-Gon closed his eyes. He was beyond exhaustion, an hour of sitting without support had taken everything out of his tortured body.

Obi-Wan slung his other arm around his patient, who allowed this as well. He was rubbing soothing circles over the man’s upper arms. He would have sent a sleep suggestion as well, but he was afraid that Qui-Gon might interpret that as an attack. He would take no risks, not now, when the rift was beginning to shrink. So the two of them kept on sitting on the ground, one of them wide awake and alert, the other one on the edge of sleep. It didn’t even matter to Obi-Wan that his former teacher was smelling quite unpleasant, he was just glad to have him back, damaged or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment behind. :)
> 
> My Tumblr (where you can find more stuff and ideas): inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
